Drabble Challenge
by Isabella Jame Swan Cullen
Summary: My friend got me hooked on this. they are a set of small stories based off a word! eventually there will be 100!
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

**My friend writergirl99 started this with some other people but they bailed on her and she was always talking about this. So I thought it would be good to try it. I got her to send this to me so I can try. Basically each chapter will have a word that is a prompt and it must be about that word. Each chapter will be a different story, so this is not going to be one story. There are no rules except for one story per prompt. As long or short as I want, any pairing, any genre. There will be 100 prompts. I will say this now:**

**This is all thanks to writergirl99! **

**If you want to try this PM her. I give her 100% dedication to this whole story/challenge! **

**I will tell you who the pairing is in every 'story'. And each story's title will be the prompt word. Some will be all human and some will be vampires and supernatural. I will tell you the details in the A/N of every story. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Isabella Jame Swan Cullen XxX**


	2. Lust

**Lust**

**A/N:**** This story is Bella/Edward. All Human. Hope you enjoy!**

**This story is dedicated to writergirl99. As every story will be but I will say it in every A/N!**

* * *

The first time his eyes pierced into mine I knew I loved him. People told me that it wasn't love. That it was just lust. But I didn't believe them. I had never felt this way about anyone before. I had never spent so long analyzing any one person before. But Edward was different. He deserved time spent on him. And even though I had him memorized, I still analyzed him every time my eyes laid on him.

His bronze 'just got out of bed sex hair' could never be replicated. It always looked devilishly hot. And even though it was messy, it never looked messy. It looked stylish and HOT! Only Edward could pull it off. His face had all the perfect features. All the right angles. His skin was pale and added to the hotness he radiated. His lips were always a lovely reddy-pink colour and always looked so full and kissable. I always had trouble controlling myself. It was hard when he wasn't mine. When we were just friends. But I had to try. And I still did even though we are together. People didn't tend to like watching us make out. His eyes. I always saved them for last. His green eyes were like orbs of light. Pulling me to him. They always made me melt. I was putty in his hands and he knew it.

That;s how I knew this was love and not lust. He never took advantage of the fact that I was putty around him.

Edward was the best and I loved him. Not lust. Love.

* * *

**So how was it? Review to tell me!**

**Isabella Jame Swan Cullen XxX**


	3. Baby

**Baby**

**A/N:**** This story is Bella/Edward. Bella is human. Edward is vampire. This is dedicated to writergirl99! Thank you for getting me hooked on this. I typed it in my free period yesterday! Hehe! After I did my homework of course!**

* * *

Nobody ever believed that a human and a vampire could have a baby together. There had been a few cases but the human always died. And with them the baby died to. The body just couldn't handle the vampire part of the pregnancy. Especially the birth. The rapid growth that the baby did. The blood it craved. The fact that if you didn't give it blood, it would drink yours instead. No human had been willing to drink blood and that's why most died. But I was. This baby and I would survive. I mean it was Edward's. Of course it would survive. And if I did die, which I know Edward wouldn't allow, at least it would have Edward. I hoped that it would look like him. Without any interference by me. As much as Edward though, and wished, that it would look like me, I didn't want that. This baby would look like Edward. I just hoped that I would make it through the birth to see my beautiful baby. I knew that one way or another I would have to be changed eventually. As much as Edward didn't want it or like it, if I had to be changed so that I would live to see my baby, then I would do it. Carlisle knew my feelings. He promised me, more for himself, that he would not let me die. He said he wouldn't be able to watch Edward go through life without me. He knew that Edward would not go through without me. Edward would kill himself and die, which in turn would kill Esme and the family. I didn't want my baby to grow up alone. I would not allow that or Edward's family to die because of me.

* * *

**So what did you think of this? Let me know by reviewing as always. **

**Isabella Jame Swan Cullen XxX**


	4. Blue

**Blue**

**A/N:**** This story has Alice's POV first then it is Bella/Edward. Bella is human. Edward is vampire. Alice is vampire. This is dedicated to writergirl99! Love you so much Jess! **

* * *

**APOV**

*Flash* Edward planning to ask Bella out on a date. She was going to need something to wear. *Flash* Bella searching for something to wear. How did I know? I had the perfect thing. It was a plan royal blue strapless dress. It had a black strap just under the bust and came to half way down her thigh. I also grabbed a pair of red Jimmy Choo heels to go with it. **(A/N: pics on profile)** OK. So it was out of Bella's comfort zone but she would look hot! And blue was Edward's favorite colour on Bella. I had taught her how to do her eye make-up. She was going to look smoking! I put the dress and shoes in a box and ran to her house. I climbed up to her window and into her room. Luckily Bella was in the shower. I placed the box on her bed and put a note on top of it.

_Thought you would need this. No need to thank me. Its Edward's favorite colour on you. Do smokey eyes. Love A. xxx_

Then I left quickly. Bella would get out and hopefully wear my ensemble. She had nothing else.

* * *

**BPOV**

Why did Edward do this to me? I had nothing to wear. I decided to take a shower to try and calm down. I was hoping a magical fairy would give me something to wear. I got out of my shower and walked into my room. There was a box on my bed. Maybe there were magical fairies. I walked up to the box and saw the note.

_Thought you would need this. No need to thank me. Its Edward's favorite colour on you. Do smokey eyes. Love A. xxx_

Alice! God I loved having a best friend who could see the future. I opened the box and almost screamed. Was she trying to kill me? Or give Charlie a heart attack? Because she was going to. She had given me a plan royal blue strapless dress. It had a black strap just under the bust and came to half way down my thigh. She also gave me a pair of red Jimmy Choo heels to go with it.

Sometimes I loved her, and sometimes I hated her. I knew Edward loved me in blue but it was a little short and the heels would kill me!

Stupid pixie of a best friend!

* * *

**So what did you think? Review! Please! **

**Isabella Jame Swan Cullen XxX**


	5. Emotions

**Emotions**

**A/N:**** This chapter is all Jasper. He has just been changed into a vampire. This is dedicated to writergirl99! Love you so much! Thanks for getting me hooked! **

* * *

I woke up and everything felt different. I could analyze things faster. Feel more emotions. Hang on. Why could I feel more emotions? I knew they weren't mine. I wasn't feeling happy or excited. I was scared and nervous. That's when I noticed her. She was beautiful. But I was still scared.

"Who- Who are you?" I asked. I knew I should have been more polite, but I was scared.

"I'm Maria. It's OK. How do you feel?" she asked, her voice sounding like bells.

"Confused. I know how I'm feeling, but I'm getting all theses other emotions as well. They aren't mine. I don't know who they belong to."

"I knew there was something special about you. I was right to change you."

"Change me?"

"You're a vampire. And you have a power. A special talent, if you will."

A vampire. With a power. What? Vampires didn't exist. It was all make believe. I must be dreaming. I pinched myself to check. Ouch. OK. So I wasn't asleep. This was...strange.

I was a vampire. I could feel others emotions by what Maria was saying and what I was feeling. And I wasn't sure whether I should be happy or not. Right now, I was hungry. And couldn't really fell any thing else. More so, I didn't care about anything else. I would deal with it later.

* * *

**So how was this story? Review! Please!**

**Isabella Jame Swan Cullen XxX**


	6. Tie

**Tie**

**A/N:**** This chapter is Bella/Edward. Bella is human. Edward is vampire. This is dedicated to writergirl99 (Jess)! I love you so much and I'm sorry for all the stuff I am putting you through at the moment!**

* * *

Stupid vampire. With stupid morals. Wanting to tie us together in every way humanly possible before I become like him. It made no sense! We were fighting the wrong sides. I was fighting Edward's and Edward was fighting mine. It was weird. He should want to have sex and be naughty. I should want us to be married- tied together before we do anything. But no! We had to be un-traditional. I mean it did make sense. We weren't very traditional. When was the last time a vampire and human got married? Or were even a couple? Just because Edward came from another time did not mean that we would do things his way. I mean I wanted to tie myself to him like that. But I was young. Things were different. And I wanted to be changed first. He was worried that once he changed me, I would just run off. He clearly didn't understand just how much I loved him. I was worried that if I agreed to what he wanted, he would leave me human. I couldn't give him anything really. It never made sense for him to love me. I know he said he wanted to tie us together, but still if he changed me, he would never get rid of me and I thought that might be why he Didn't want to change me. Whatever the reason he is still a stupid vampire with stupid morals wanting to tie us together in every way humanly possible. And that's why I loved him.

* * *

**So what you think? Let me know by reviewing!**

**Isabella Jame Swan Cullen XxX**


	7. Fingertips

**Fingertips **

**A/N:**** This chapter is Bella/Edward. Bella is human. Edward is vampire. It's before Bella and Edward get together and before Bella knows Edward is a vampire. Shout out to EdwardCullen4eva! Thanks for your shout out! This is dedicated to writergirl99! Jess, you're the best I don't know what I would do with out you! Thank you so much for giving me this idea! You get 100% credit to this drabble! Not that this whole challenge isn't dedicated to you but anyway that's not the point! Or maybe it is. Or it could be next to the point or around the point, or above the point! HEHE! I love you!**

* * *

Every night was the same. I always dreamt of Edward. And every night he was just beyond my grasp. Beyond my fingertips.

_*Dream*_

_I was walking with Jake. We were walking along La Push. We were laughing and mucking around when all of a sudden Jake turned serious. _

"_Bella. Turn around and run back to the car." He said_

"_Why Jake?" _

"_Just trust me." He said barely looking at me._

_I followed his gaze and saw Edward. I smiled at Edward and he smiled back. His teeth glimmered in the sunlight. I felt a pull to him. _

"_Bella." He called his voice like bells. _

_That pull I had was stronger. I couldn't stop myself. I walked towards him. Jacob grabbed my arm and pulled me back. _

"_Jake. Let me go."_

"_Bella don't go. It's a trick. Please, just go back to the car."_

"_Bella. Trust me. Come to me." Edward said._

_All it took was his velvet voice. I was in a trance. I ran towards him, reaching my hand out. He was just beyond my fingertips. I could almost reach him._

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

_*End of Dream*_

Stupid alarm. That's how my relationship with Edward would be. Always just out of reach. Dangling beyond my fingertips.

* * *

**So what you think? Let me know by reviewing!**

**Isabella Jame Swan Cullen XxX **


	8. Magical

**Magical**

**A/N:**** This chapter is Bella/Edward. Bella is human. Edward is vampire. This is dedicated to writergirl99! Thank you so much for today in Maths! You truly are the most amazing friend! I love you so much!**

* * *

His touch. Magical. His looks. Definitely magical. His kisses. Beyond magical. Everything to do with Edward was magical. He had a aura around him. Even if he is a mythical creature that is meant to feast on my blood, he was still magical. I don't know how I was lucky enough to have him. There should have been a vampire girl who he liked. Not a pathetic little human like me. Even if he wanted to go out with a human, he should have gone for someone like Lauren or Jessica. Not me. I was plain and boring. Edward was amazing and magical. But he chose me. And I loved him for it.

* * *

**So what did you think? Review to tell me!**

**Isabella Jame Swan Cullen XxX**


	9. Glass

**Glass**

**A/N:**** This chapter is Bella/Edward. Set in New Moon when Edward leaves Bella. Bella is human. Edward is vampire. This is pretty much how I'm feeling at the moment. This is dedicated to Jess! I love you so much! I don't know what I would do with out you! You're so strong and amazing! I hope you are OK from today! And I'm really sorry for screaming in your ear!**

* * *

He said he was protecting me. How does leaving protect me? It broke me. Shattered me like glass. I was in pieces. Shattered. Broken. Left completely unfix-able. How was this protecting me? He always said I was breakable like glass. So why would he do something he knew would shatter me? I thought he loved me! He told me he did! And the worse thing, I ACTUALLY BELIEVED HIM! I told him I loved him back! I opened my heart up and it got broken. Smashed into tiny pieces. Like glass. And that is why I have sworn to never love again. Never open up to someone again. That way I can look after my shattered heart.

* * *

**So what do you think? Good? Bad? Crap? Tell me! Please!**

**Isabella Jame Swan Cullen XxX**


	10. Laughter

**Laughter**

**A/N:**** This chapter is Alice/Jasper. Both are vampires. It's in Jasper's Point of View. This is dedicated to Jess! You are truly the best best friend anyone could ask for! I love you with all my heart and soul and I couldn't image life without you!**

* * *

I'd never met anyone as beautiful as Alice. Her features were all perfect. Her hair was always the same spiky hair-do. It look great on her. Her eyes were gorgeous. I knew they were the same as mine and the rest of my family, but her's seemed to sparkle a different shade of gold. Her tiny petite form was always shown of perfectly by the clothes she wore. She was naturally beautiful, even thought she wore make-up. But unlike most girls, she didn't go over board with it. And when she did wear more make-up than normal, she looked HOT! The thing I loved most about her though was her laughter. Oh I could melt listening to that sound. It was so sweet. It was like bells. I loved her laughter! If I could, I would love to make her laugh all the time. But that may risk her laughing herself to death. All though we were vampires and there was the chance we couldn't die. But I wasn't going to risk it on Alice. Her laughter was one of the best sounds on this planet. It was also one of the numerous reasons I loved her so much! And I was glad that the feelings were mutal.

* * *

**So what did you think? Please review!**

**Isabella Jame Swan Cullen XxX**


	11. Sparkle

**Sparkle**

**A/N:**** This chapter is Bella/Edward. Bella is human. Edward is vampire. Bella knows Edward is a vampire but not that he sparkles. This is dedicated to Jess! The best best friend anyone could ever ask for! I love you so much babi! **

* * *

Edward took me to the meadow where he told me he was a vampire. He said he had something to tell me. Well show me. When he told me, he said it so seriously I was scared. Worried. I thought he was going to tell me we couldn't be together anymore. I mean he was a vampire and I was human after all. I was afraid that maybe a human/vampire relationship wasn't allowed. I didn't want anyone to take Edward away from me. I knew it was risky but I wanted to take that risk. I trusted Edward, and even though we had only been together for a few weeks, I loved him.

* * *

We got to the end of the path that we could drive to. I was nervous. Edward knew I didn't like walking through the bush. So I was nervous because of that. I was also nervous because I didn't know what Edward wanted to tell me or show me. It was a quite drive to our meadow, so that added to the tension. Edward grabbed my hand and flung me on his back. At least we were still on those terms, so I knew it couldn't have been me. He liked his way of travel and so did I. It meant I didn't have to walk through the bush and we got there quicker. Which meant more time together. But this time I wasn't sure I wanted that. We got to the edge of our meadow and Edward put me down. Which was different. Normally he took me right in the middle. The other thing that was different was that it was one of those rare sunny days in Forks. Our meadow looked even more beautiful. I walked into the middle of the meadow and turned expecting to see Edward there, but he wasn't. I thought this might have been what he wanted to show me and that all this time I was being silly. But when he wasn't there, I knew that wasn't it. I spun around the meadow looking for him. I found him still standing at the entrance.

"Edward, You're scaring me. What's wrong?" I asked

"You know how I had something to show you?"

"Yeah," I said worried.

"Well first I need you to promise that you won't run away."

"Edward. You told me you were a vampire and I didn't run away. This can't be that bad."

"OK." he said

He seemed t take a deep breath, not that he needed one. Then slowly he stepped out into the sun. It was my turn to gasp. Edward was beautiful. Like more beautiful than normal. His skin was literally sparkling. Like tiny diamonds were imbedded in his skin causing him to sparkle. I walked towards him. This was better than I could have imagined. I should have known he wouldn't bring me to our meadow to tell me bad news.

"Do you mind?" I asked as I stretched my hand out to touch him.

"No. You're not scared?" He asked me.

"No. You're beautiful. I couldn't be scared of you."

"Beautiful!" He scoffed as he took a step away from me. "This is the skin of a killer Bella. I'm a killer. I could kill you. Even though we are together. That wouldn't stop me if I wanted to."

"I know." I said as I closed the gap between us that he had made. "But you won't. I trust you." I finished as I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him.

"I love you Bella," he said as he kissed my head.

"I love you too Edward." I said as I pulled back to look at him. "Even if you think that because you;re a vampire and you sparkle that you're dangerous." I finished as I pulled his head down to kiss him.

* * *

**So what do you think? I know it took a little longer than expected to update, but I wanted to make sure this Drabble was PERFECT. I had a lot of fun typing this one. Please review!**

**Isabella Jame Swan Cullen XxX**

**P.S Lol Jess. This was one typed page long! Hehe!**


	12. Moonlight

**11. Moonlight**

**A/N:**** Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I have been so busy and stressed with school starting up again and a very busy scholl holiday job at a zoo and haven't had a chance to myself to think about things let alone be able to write this. This chapter is from Rosalie's Point of view. It is from after she has been changed. Once again totally dedicated to writergirl99! Love you so so much! Hundreds and Thousands! LOL! You guys should all check out her stuff! IT'S AMAZING! Anyway I will let you get to the chapter now! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Night time. What I have been forced to live my life in. Even since Carlisle changed me to 'save' me. I know I can go out during the day but still. Night time with the moon shining seems to be when I like the world the best. It's the time that I always try to remember what happened before I got changed. All I can remember is that it was dark. Except for the moonlight. Then next thing I know all I can feel is pain. Immense pain. Then I woke up and everything was clearer. I guess that was one of the reasons I liked the night so much. I could see clearer and further. I could see any danger that was coming to me. I seem to like walking where Carlisle said he found me. He thinks it's because my subconscious mind remembers where I was found as it was one of the last things from my human memories and it was a bad one. He says that the bad memories tend to stick with us once we are changed even though everything else fades. The ones we tried to work out when we were human. And they usually became clearer once we were changed. All this is because of Royce and his friends! And I swear they will pay for this!

* * *

**So what do you think? Have I lost my touch? Let me know by reviewing!**

**Isabella Jame Swan Cullen XxX**


	13. Jealousy

**12. Jealousy**

**A/N:**** This chapter is Edward's Point of view. He is a vampire and it is before Bella and him are together. Dedicated to writergirl99 as always! She is the best and I love her to bits! Check her stuff out! It's beyond amazing! Hope you like this drabble!**

* * *

Girls have many different and weird emotions. I didn't understand them when I was human and I still don't understand them now. But the one that has me stumped the most is jealousy. I mean why do girls get jealous? What purpose does it have? Alice told me the reason Bella acts so weird is because she is jealous. Jealous of what, Alice won't tell me. I have to "figure it out for myself". Stupid pixie! I don't know what Bella has to be jealous of. She is beautiful. Amazing. Funny. Smart. She has nothing to be jealous of. Every other girl should be jealous of her. Alice keeps dropping hints but they make no sense. From what I get of Alice's hints Bella is jealous because of all the other girls that hang around me. Like Tanya, Lauren and Jessica. But she shouldn't be jealous of them. They have nothing on Bella. Alice says I should tell Bella this. But I don't think I can. From what I've seen, jealousy can be one mean emotion. But for Bella I should take the plunge. I WOULD take the plunge.

* * *

**So there you go. Another chapter! What did you think? Let me know by reviewing! Please!**

**Isabella Jame Swan Cullen XxX**


	14. Banter

**13. Banter**

**A/N:**** This chapter is Bella and Emmett. Bella is human. Emmett is vampire. THEY ARE NOT TOGETHER! I just thought they would be the best pair to write this chapter on. This is dedicated to writergirl99 who proof read this and helped me out. I changed a few things since you read it. And thanks to her twinkle toes will never be the same. Lol! Love you for it though. Maths would be so boring without you! Hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

"Hey clumsy," Emmett greeted as I entered the Cullen house.

"Hey Em." I replied,

"Emmett. I would really appreciate if you called my girlfriend by her name." Edward said as he descended the stairs and scooped me up into his arms.

Edward. Always the protective one when it came to me. Even if it was over his brother's player teasing. His banter. It was what made Emmett, Emmett. I couldn't see him any other way. If he wasn't teasing me, I knew something was wrong. Emmett's banter could be funny at times. Ok I admit, it was funny all the time. Just not when it was always at me. But even then it was still funny. I loved Edward for his protective side on me but I loved Emmett for his playful teasing as well. Emmett was like a big brother to me. It was in a big brother's role to banter with their little sisters. And Emmett did just that.

* * *

**So what did you think? Like it? Let me know by reviewing! Please!**

**Isabella Jame Swan Cullen XxX**


	15. Games

**A/N:**** This chapter is Bella's point of view. She is human and it's before her and Edward get together. At the Cullen's house and they are all there and vampires. Bella doesn't know about their gifts. This is dedicated to writergirl99! Love you so much! Hangman with 5 letters will never be the same again! I'm sorry you didn't get that! Lol! Love you! Hope you guys enjoy this!**

* * *

I never did like parties or sleepovers. I especially Didn't like them when Alice was the one hosting them. She always insisted we play games like Truth or Dare, Spin the Bottle and 'I never'. The 3 games I hated the most. I never picked dare as the last time I did I had to make out with Edward and my truth questions were always on my 'feelings' for Edward. So that ruled Truth or Dare out. In Spin the Bottle for some reason whenever I spun the bottle it would always land on Edward. 'I never' was just flat out embarrassing. I hated those games but I couldn't stand seeing Alice upset so I would play them just for her. Edward always found these entertaining whenever I was forced to kiss him or when 'I never' got a little out of hand. I swear it was like they knew what I was going to do before I did it. Or what was going to happen that night. Alice always insisted that I sit next to Edward. He never said no. I was the one fighting the little pixie. I don't know if that was because he knew better or he wanted to sit next to me. If I didn't sit next to him Alice would place us next to each other. It was another one of her games. She loved playing games. Especially those that included Edward and I.

* * *

**So what did you think? Like it? Review and let me know! **

**Isabella Jame Swan Cullen XxX**


	16. Clouds

**15. Clouds**

**A/N:**** This chapter is Bella and Edward. Bella is human and Edward is human. It is Bella's Point of View. This chapter is dedicated to writergirl99! Jess, I will bring back dead people just to see you happy. Although on second thoughts that might not be such a smart idea as proven in Maths. But I will force Channel 9 to put Heidi and Jordan together! Lol! Bubbles, Pop, Heidi-Ho! Lol! Love you! Hehe! Hope you all enjoy this!**

* * *

"Bella!" my own personal god called out to me.

I spun around to face him and was crushed to his chest in a hug.

"Edward," I sighed as I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him back.

"I love you." He said. I was about to respond and say I love you too, when suddenly my lips were busy.

Edward was kissing me passionately. I felt like I was flying. Like I was floating on clouds. It had been 3 weeks since Edward asked me out. 3 weeks of total bliss. This was all too good to be true. I knew something had to go wrong. I didn't want it to, but knowing my luck something had to happen. It didn't make sense that someone as beautiful as Edward would go for someone as plain and boring as me. He belonged with someone like Jessica Stanley. But he chose me and in doing so placed me with the clouds. I truly loved him. And for some reason, he loved me too.

* * *

**So what did you think? Let me know by reviewing!**

**Isabella Jame Swan Cullen XxX**


	17. Revenge

**16. Revenge**

**A/N:**** OK. I know it has been a long time since I updated this or anything for that matter but school has been driving me insane and I have had heaps of other issues in my life as well. But I'm back and hopefully will have a chapter every week at most again. This chapter is a little different. But I thought that it fitted perfectly. It is Tanya and she is a vampire. This is dedicated to writergirl99 as always! I love you so much Jess! Maths would be very boring without you! I hope Ancient isn't too bad for you! Here's the chapter!**

* * *

I would get her back for stealing my Edward. Who does she think is? Stealing Edward. A measly human. I am a vampire. I am stronger. I am prettier. I am BETTER! I am better for Edward. I mean after all we are both vampires. We were meant to be together. It was all planned. That was why I was changed. I just knew it. Then one human had to ruin it all! I would get my revenge on Bella! And trust me, it would not be pretty!

* * *

**OK. Please don't kill me! I know it was short. But I want to make sure I still have it in me! Let me know what you think by reviewing!**

**Isabella Jame Swan Cullen XxX**


	18. Phone Call

**Phone Call**

**A/N:**** Ok. So I know I said I would update one a week at least but I have been having trouble with my account and I just haven't had the time. But school is ending soon so I should be writing heaps more and have more time to update. This chapter is all Bella. It's almost exactly an extract from Twilight since this prompt reminded me of this chapter. Bella is human obviously. This chapter is dedicated to writergirl99! As always. She is an amazing writer and you should go and check out her work! Love you Jess! **

**Also a shout out to Edward4ever1000 and fireflies371! You are both amazing people and my favorite reviewers!**

**And I will stop babbling now. Here's the chapter!**

* * *

"Hello?"

"Bella? Bella?" It was my mom.

"Calm down mom. Everything is fine, okay? Just give me a minute and I'll explain everything, I promise." I was surprised she hadn't interrupted yet. "Mom?"

"Be very careful not to say anything until I tell you too. I don't want to hurt your mother, so please do exactly what I say and she will be fine." He paused. I was frozen in horror. That voice could always do that to me. "That's very good. Now, repeat after me and do try to sound natural. Please say "No mom. Stay where you are"."

I repeated it, my voice barely more than a whisper.

"I can see this is going to be difficult. Why don't you walk into another room so your face doesn't give us away? Are you alone? Answer yes or no"

"Yes."

"But they can still hear you, I'm sure"

"Yes"

"This worked out better than I expected. I was prepared to wait, but your mother came home early. It's easier this way. Less suspense, less anxiety for you. Now I want you to listen very carefully. I'm going to need you to get away from your friends. Do you think you can do that?"

"No."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Do you think you could get away from them if your mother's life depended on it?"

"Yes."

"That's better. I'm sure it won't be easy, but if I get the slightest hint that you have any company, well, that would be very bad for your mother. Do you understand?"

"Yes"

"Very good. I want you to go to your mother's house, next to the phone will be a number, call it and I will tell you where to go from there. Can you do that?"

"Yes."

"Before noon please. I look forward to seeing you Bella."

I hung up the phone and didn't move. I was frozen with terror. My mom's life was in danger because of me.

It was that phone call that changed my life.

* * *

**So there's the chapter! What did you think? Let me know by reviewing!**

**Isabella Jame Swan Cullen XxX**


	19. Diamonds

**Diamonds**

**A/N:**** OK. So who wants to kill me? I have been terrible with my updates and it has been like a year since I even contenplated to write something. But I'm back and I will be updating only this story pretty fast, hopefully. As for my other stuff, I will get around to it. I think. **

**OK so enough babbling. This chapter is Edward and Bella. Edward is a vampire and Bella is human. As always this chapter is dedicated to writergirl99! Just because school's over, doesn't mean we still aren't friends! I love you babe! And all you people reading this should go check her stuff out, coz she is amazing!**

**So I will now give you the chapter since I'm sure I have kept you waiting long enough.**

* * *

"Marry me" Edward said

"No" I replied

"Marry me"

"No"

"Marry me"

This had been going on for almost a month now. Ever since we came back from Italy and I told him it was stupid to leave me human. He knew this would give him time, but I was not budging.

"Change me" I challenged

"Marry me" He said, like he hadn't even heard me.

I looked down at my watch "I can't" I smirked as I got my stuff together.

"What?" He said shocked

"I have to get home. It's 4pm," I laughed.

I knew when I said that, that something was different. Edward didn't laugh, and from what I could hear, it didn't sound like he was following me. I turned around to call out to him, but stopped in my tracks when I saw him. Bent down on one knee, holding out a little black box.

"Edward...What...What are you doing?" I spluttered out

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you so much. I know this has just been our little joke, but I'm not joking. Will you marry me?" Edward said as he opened the box.

I gasped. The ring was beyond beautiful. The only thing more beautiful than it, was Edward himself. There was a huge diamond right in the middle of the ring surrounded by lots of smaller diamonds.

"Edward...It's beautiful. But I can't accept that" I said, staring at the ring

"Of course you can. It was my mother's, my real mother. So I've had it for centuries. Therefore, no money has been spent." Edward said, smirking

"It's amazing Edward. You're amazing." I replied

"Then marry me" He challenged

I thought about it, then smiled and turned "We don't have time. Charlie will kill me if I'm not home in 15 minutes. Then he will kill you"

"You will marry me eventually" Edward said

"I will," I agreed.

How couldn't I. I loved this man with all my being. And now he presented me with the most beautiful diamond ring. I couldn't say no.

* * *

**So what did we all think? Should I just stop or was it OK? If your still here, then please review and let me know.  
Isabella Jame Swan Cullen XxX**


End file.
